


Please Stop, Hawke

by TheIngenue



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIngenue/pseuds/TheIngenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addy Hawke has a solid group of friends, and they're almost always by her side, even if she can be a little over the top with her histrionics. </p><p>Or, Hawke is a drama queen and her friends put up with way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stop, Hawke

* * *

Aveline Vallen climbed up the ladder from the hold of the ship, heaving a sigh of relief as a fresh breeze pulled at her hair. The hold smelled terrible, with twenty some-odd refugees shoved into it, and she couldn't take the constant questions from Leandra Hawke anymore. Maker's breath, that woman could _talk_ when she was nervous. _Although_ , Aveline thought with a pang of guilt as she finally reached the deck,  _she nearly did lose her son. But I lost Wesley and-_

Aveline mentally shook herself as she walked towards the bow of the ship.  _No use thinking on that now. Grieve when you can finally sit and do it properly._  Making her way to the woman who brought her along, Aveline's brow furrowed at the sight before her.

Addy Hawke, dressed in her shoddy leathers, was draped over the side of the ship, her feet barely touching the deck. A rope was tied around a belt loop around her waist and attached to the ship's siding. Beside her, Bethany Hawke  sat with her back to the wall, braiding and unbraiding her black hair. As she got closer, Aveline could hear Bethany humming a familiar tavern song about King Maric's golden hair. Hawke, for her part, was loudly moaning, and every now and then she would whimper. 

"Aveline," Bethany greeted her with a warm smile. "Finally left the hold? I couldn't sit in there any longer." She shuddered. "Too enclosed."

"I needed some fresh air," Aveline replied carefully.

Bethany smirked. "Mother still pestering?"

Aveline blanched slightly and Bethany laughed. "She does that whenever she meets someone new. Half of Lothering hated her before they even got questioned." Bethany's smile faltered for an instant at the mention of Lothering before brightening up again. "Besides, she has nothing else to do, except fuss over Carver."

"He's starting to wake up," Aveline said, glad to have something positive to contribute to the conversation. Bethany was so young, and had already lost a lot; thank Andraste that the witch could heal Carver. Aveline had barely meet the twins before she realized how close the two were.

 "Good. Maybe he can sit with Addy."

Aveline glanced back at the elder Hawke, who was still making unpleasant sounds as she lay on the ship's wall. "Is she okay? Seasick?"

Bethany snorted. "Hardly. Addy is just a bit..."

"We've been on this ship for a yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaar," Hawke groaned, flopping further down the wall as she drew out the word.

"Dramatic," Bethany sighed. She pulled on the rope attached to Hawke, dragging her down again so that her feet touched the deck. "It's been less than three days, Addy."

"Its been a year," Hawke groaned stubbornly. "I hate the water."

"You love to swim," Bethany countered. 

"I want to go back to Lothering."

"It's overrun by Darkspawn, and you hated it there. 'Too much nothing' were the words I believe."

"Why wouldn't the dragon woman just  _fly_ us to Kirkwall?" Hawke's voice was veering towards whining, and Aveline wasn't quite sure how to deal with a whining twenty two year old woman.

"Well, she would have, but then she wouldn't have been able to heal Carver. Too much mana to be a dragon and save our dear brother's life."

"Carver is a git," Hawke shouted into the ocean, starting to sit up. "I should have let him die."

"I love you too,  dear sister," said a voice behind them. Aveline turned and saw a pale but alive Carver walking towards them, his dark hair mussed from his sleep.

"Carver!" Bethany stood and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank the Maker you're awake," she said softly. Aveline averted her eyes from the private reunion, making her way to Hawke's side. Standing next to her with her back against the side of the ship, Aveline glanced down.

"You are aware we have a while left on this Maker-forsaken boat, yes?"

Hawke moaned in response. Aveline smiled slightly before trying to continue.

"I never got to...I wanted to..."

"Oh no." Hawke sat up immediately, turning so that she was facing Aveline. Her face was red from being upside down for so long, her light brown hair a tangled, frizzy mess. "You're trying to thank me. Please don't thank me."

Aveline frowned. "You got me out of Ferelden, Addy. I want you to know I appreciate that."

The tips of Hawke's ears turned even redder than they were before. "I couldn't just leave you to the blight," she mumbled. "And you had my back when I needed it. Least I could do was convince the Witch of the Wilds to save my brother and take us to Gwaren."

Aveline snorted. "You're leaving out where you asked if she would teach you how to be a dragon."

"Aveline." Hawke put a hand on her shoulder, green eyes serious. "Of course I asked to be a fucking dragon. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're not even a mage!"

"Anything and everything is possible with me, Ave."

Aveline grimaced at the nickname, and turned so she was looking out into the open sea. Scowling at the darkening sky, she muttered, "We've got a long journey ahead of us, don't we?"

Hawke smiled at that, and threw an arm around Aveline's shoulders. "It won't end once we reach Kirkwall either. But don't worry," She untied the rope from around her waist and tightly hugged her younger siblings. "The Hawke's are with you until the end of it."

"Not sure if that's an entirely good thing," Carver added, smirking at Hawke. "Addy can be a bit much at times."

"And you aren't?"

"Maker's breath, Carver has just come back from the _dead_. Do you think you two can hold off on the bickering for at least two minutes?"

"Never," Hawke grinned as Carver and she launched into a 'friendly' back and forth with occasional, biting comment from Bethany. Aveline turned her attention back to the waters as they sailed further and further away from Ferelden. If she knew two things in this time of uncertainty, it was that they were due to get some nasty storms, and soon. 

The other thing she was certain of, as she tried to wrangle the three Hawkes back into the ship's hold, was that Leandra Hawke was a hero for raising the three of them without losing her sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, and I only wrote this one very short chapter because I'm writing a novel and I want to try a new style of writing. I'll update when I have time, or whenever I get a good idea for a chapter.
> 
> I absolutely hate that they introduced this interesting possible sibling dynamic between Hawke and the twins, and then just casually slapped one into a rock wall. So this is how I think the dynamic between the three would be if both the twins lived.
> 
> Character Tags will be added as the story goes on, Spoilers for most/all of the game, and there is occasional swearing.


End file.
